A Day in the Book...at the ...Beach!!!!!!???????
by Hotohori Fan
Summary: My first fanfic. Rather funny!!!! Everyone would love this! But Miaka fans...may not. Anyway, its hilarious!


****

A Day at the Beach

A Fushigi Yuugi Fanfic. 

Written by Hotohori Fan

Note: A day at the beach…volley balls and Tasukis flying!!!!! Tell me how's the story when ya all finished reading please!!!!!^^ 

Disclaimer: All the characters here belong to Watese Yuu and Flower comics. They don't belong to me. And pls. don't sue me…I'm only an innocent 13 yr. old…^^; Misaki is my cousin's name…^^

****

Part 1

"Now…which book do I go next?" I mused to myself as I stare at the 3 magical books in front of me…in case you don't know…they are the Shichi Tenchi Sou, The Clow Book and Tomo's diary (And I'm NOT gonna tell ya how I got it!!!)

"To the heck!!! Let's go back ta Rurouni Kenshin as I need ta finished something with Rooster Head!!!" Misaki replied…

"Oh no you're NOT!!! The last time we went there you spent all the time brawling with him, and I'm not gonna let that happen again," I said " I know! Let's go ta Konan and have a great time!!!"

"Yeah, 'cause your Hotohori-sama is around…" Misaki said sarcastically.

I didn't bother to reply her as I open the Shichin Tenchi Sou. Immediately, a blinding flash of red light surrounded us and we got in……and landed on Tasuki.

"#$%@*$%@!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY LANDING ON ME???!!! GET YOUR %^&$@#* BODIES OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tasuki yelled.

Misaki-chan and I quickly got ourselves untangled from Tasuki and stood up. Looking around, I spooted the Suzaku no Miko and her Shichi Seishis But there was a little bit of change in the sceneario. Both Misaki and I stared at them. 

Finally, Misaki asked" Errrr……are we at the wrong place or has this place gone haywired???"

Then, Tasuki caught up with us and said" What the @#$%^*& are you two doing here???!!!"

"That's what WE ARE gonna ask YOU! Where in the world are we???" I replied

"CAN'T YA F****** SEE??? WE ARE AT THE **BEACH** RELAXING UNTIL YOU TWO SUDDENLY TURN UP!!!!!!!!"

And sure enough, coconut trees and clear blue water, not forgetting the white sand. The whole gang was wearing swimsuits and having a pinic…(All ya gals out there start drooling) But they seemed not interested in the food…and I could guess why ^^

When they saw us…Miaka suddenly cried out "Hey guys!!! Come and have some lunch!!! I made them all by myself ^_^!!! But the rest won't have them…so the more for US!!!"

Most people who saw this show jolly well know that eating Miaka's food is like giving up your life, so Misaki and I refused politely, only ta see the others' relieved faces while Miaka disappointed one.

" So what brings you here no da!?" Chichiri asked

"Well, we felt pretty bored and so we decided ta come here." Misaki-chan said

" Then WHY don't cha #%$^#&*@ go and do something else besides coming here???!!! Coming here ta ruin my peace!" Tasuki interrupted

"It wasn't THAT peaceful before they came too…don't you remember how loud you begged for mercy when Tamahome tried to throw you into the water?" Hotohori said

"And how you tried to flame him?" Nuriko added

"And how you walked away soaking wet???" Miaka said innocently (Tamahome is laughing like mad ^^)

"$^%*&@#(!#%$*!!!!! MAN! I HATE WOMEN!!!!!!" Tasuki yelled and pulled out his tessen: "LEKKA SHIEN!!!!!" and burnt Tamahome to a crisp.

"WHAT was THAT for?!" demanded a burnt Tamahome.

For $%^#@*&@ laughing at me!!" Tasuki retorted

*Tamahome and Tasuki started to brawl* * Others sweatdropped*

~ After QUITE some time ~

"Well…guess that's settled no da! I'll be going off soon!" Chichiri said as he picked up his staff while Miaka went to a burnt Tamahome. (No one went ta a badly beaten up Tasuki…^^;)

"Where are you going Chichiri-san?" Mitsukake asked

"Fishing no da!" Chichiri replied and went off

"Well, guess I'll get back to my sun-tanning ," Hotohori said to me and Misaki "Anyway, what are you gonna do now? Haven't you gotta swimsuit with you?"

Both of us shook our heads. I rushed in for the answer(anything to speak to Hotohori-sama…^^;) " No one told us that there was a beach party going on."

"Daijoubu daijoubu! I got a few more right here!!! Miaka said while bandaging Tamahome (Or should I say…mummifying him..)

"Arigatou…" Misaki said as the she took out 2 swimsuits from her bag pack. The both of us hurry off to change "Hope this fits after Miaka ate THAT much…" Misaki muttered

When we came out wearing Miaka's swimsuits (Hey! Its fits…quite strange!) Nuriko was having tryouts at volleyball with Tasuki. "Hey! Wanna join us!!!???" Nuriko waved at us.

"Err……well…" I said

"WHAT?! Afraid of getting slimed by me?" Tasuki jeered

"Nope. In fact it's just the opposite, we are worried that you'll suffer depression when we slimed YOU! You're on!" Misaki retorted as we took place at the other end of the net.

"Ready when you are!" Nuriko said as he served the volleyball. It flew over the net, sailed right over us and (probably) Flew right over the ocean. "NANI!!!??? I didn't even use my full strength yet!" Nuriko shook his head in disbelief.

"That's because you're $%^#*@&$# born with it! Ya $%^*&@ cross-dresser!!!" Tasuki said

***Wham!!!!!*** 

"He shouldn't have said that…" I said as we watched Nuriko sending Tasuki airborne…

Meanwhile, Miaka was STILL trying to help Tamahome…by making it worse. Tamahome was desperately trying to convince Miaka that he was fine and that he did not need THAT much bandages. In the end, Mitsukake saved the day by ensuring Miaka that he would take care of Tamahome. THEN Miaka released him. While Mitsukake was trying to disentangle Tamahome, they spotted a figure soaring above their heads. It went past them and landed a few feet away.

Tamahome crawled up for a closer look and found himself looking at a flaming Tasuki on the ground. He prodded Tasuki cautiously and asked "Tasuki? What Happ___!" Tasuki got up so suddenly that he knocked against Tamahome.

"#*%&$^@^#%$*^&$&&@&$@%!!!!!!!! WAIT TIL I GET THAT #%^(&)$%^_=! CROSS-DRESSER!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted.

Before Tamahome could say anything , Tasuki was already running back at full speed back to the game (Good thing he didn't got his tessen with him or Tama-chan would get the blame ^^;) Mitsukake quickly regained composure and heal Tamahome. Nearby, Hotohori, Miaka and Chiriko sweatdropped.

~***~

Back here, we decided to cancel the game, partly because Nuriko is still angry of Tasuki for calling him a cross-dresser and that Tasuki had took a "long" time to come back. We went to the picnic layout where Hotohori is sun tanning (Excuse me while I get a bucket to contain my drool^^;) and Chiriko was (as usual) reading a book. Then, a soft mew was heard.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Tama-Neko!!!!!! Kawaii!" Misaki pounced on the cat and started to squeeze it (Ever saw a blue tama-neko? Here's your chance) "Haven't saw you in such a long time!!!!!!!" Misaki said.

At last, Misaki let go of Tama-Neko, which let out a relief mew and went to Mitsukake's side, who was STILL trying ta undo the bandages that Miaka bounded on Tamahome. It was then that I remembered that I brought my pocketknife and took it out from my bag pack and snipped away the bandages. Instead of thanking me, Tamahome yelled at me straight in the face "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT YOU GOTTA KNIFE WITH YOU!!!???"

I replied calmly "'Cause I'm the author round here and I decide where ta go where…" then, an idea hit me. "You don't wanna get into any more 'accidents' ne?" I added, smiling at the look of terror on his face.

That did it. Tamahome didn't came near me after that.

"Hey! Hotohori-sama belongs to ME!!!!!" Nuriko flared.

"Nooooo……he's MINE!!!" I shot back

"Yeah…but now I want him BACK!"

"…Nuriko…H fan…its considered a no way for me to get any of you…btw I'm married" Hotohori muttered as the both of us grabbed at his arm

"Who says that we want ya ta marry us…it's the VOLLEYBALL game we're talking 'bout!" I said. (Even though the thought of marrying him doesn't sound bad either ^^;)

"Hai…so he should be in MY team!!!" Nuriko whined

"k then…I'll decide where to go…" Hotohori said

"WHERE???!!!" Both of us turned towards him.

"Outta this game and go to Chichiri's! Anyway, I never like getting sunburnt…it ruins my beautiful complexion." With a toss of those gorgeous hair of his, Hotohori walked off.

We stared at him for a moment before bursting at each other.

" Its all YOUR fault!!!" Nuriko fumed

"Hey! U too gotta part in it too!!!" I replied hotly

(The two of us continued to trade insults while the others **sweatdropped**)

"Daijobu Nuriko-san…Hotohori also said that he doesn't like the sun…he said so" Miaka said

"Yeah…let's play now or else there won't be time" Misaki added

We stared at each other before realising that we were quarrelling over nothing…^^;

"Let's shake hands on it okay?" Nuriko asked

"Hai…" I replied as I took his hand.

"Heads up!" Tamahome said as he served the ball towards us. I whacked back the volleyball and gave a sign of relief. That was a close call.

"It was a great game ne?" Misaki said after a long and hard battle of flying volleyballs and Tasukis ( No need ta guess how he angered Nuriko^^)

"Hai hai!!!!" Miaka said as the rest nodded in agreement (Except Tasuki, who was mumbling something 'bout hating cross-dressers)

We went back to our picnic grounds and saw that Chichiri, Hotohori, Mitsukake and Chiriko already returned from fishing. They had already started to pack up all those uneaten food. Miaka saw them and rushed towards them.

"Minna! Why are all of you packing the food? Aren't all of you hungry after a game of volleyball??? Let's take it out! I'm famished!!!" Miaka cried.

"NANI!!!??? YOU are gonna eat YOUR food??? Don't you know that your own food is ____WHAT?____mmffth…." Tamahome's and Hotohori's sentences were cut off as Nuriko and I covered their mouths. (Anyone should know that I don't like Miaka for some reasons, one of them includes the 'Hotohori-sama liking her' part!) I gave them a warning look to make them shut up. Then I turned to Miaka and smiled innocently " Oh…this is the first time you probably tried your own cooking. One would never know how well they can cook without trying their own cooking ne?"

"Hai hai!!! Here goes!" Miaka said as she reached out for the food nearest to her.

As all of us watched ( Me, Misaki and Nuriko watched in amusement, Tasuki, Chichiri, Mitsukake and Chiriko * sweatdropped *, Tama-chan and Hotohori-sama in horror) She took the plateful of whatever-that-thing-is and poured it into her mouth…

~ End ~


End file.
